User blog:BreZ/BreZ MuZik 6 - You Win or You Die
Quick note: Finally got here, after one main Game of Thrones rap battle and three GoT off-season battles, we have gotten to a Game of Thrones episode of BreZ MuZik in order to celebrate today's start of the fifth season of Game of Thrones. Even though it's a Game of Thrones song there are many lines in it that aren't references, it's more of a song on how you could play the game of thrones, mixed with some references here and there with the main reference in the chorus being the Cersei quote "When you play the game of thrones, you win or you die". Lyrics If you wanna play the Game of Thrones you better be sly Cause when you play the Game of Thrones you win or you die Know when you have to speak the truth, know when you should lie Cause when you play the Game of Thrones you win or you die Better go big, cause you won’t come home, it’s an eye for an eye Cause when you play the Game of Thrones you win or you die I made my call to own that hall and rule all Many will rise, but just as many will fall Tonight I’ll sleep good in your castle I’ll cut the head of any snake that rattles You left my House crossed, but now you paid the cost The man who fears losing has already lost Fear cuts deeper than swords; I’m too sly a lord I strike at the right time to reap the rewards Secrets are strong but nothing to real power Real power is something that devours cowards If you think you’re strong enough, go get higher Here’s how we do it in the World of Ice and Fire Use chaos as a ladder, but don’t fall from it You only get one chance to get to the summit So quickly figure out what’s real and what’s fake Cause at any moment your man can go snake People look for power, disguise themselves as slayers But those that really hold power are the players Yeah, the courageous have gone endangered The witty are dangerous, traitorous, Treacherous when their interests changes Done heinous deeds and their hands ain’t stainless Plantin’ their seeds and makin’ arrangements To try and take the throne that they wanna own Can feel it in my bones, yeah, I’m in my zone But I, I would never want to be the king It guarantees hearing the fat lady sing Everybody would be gunning for me Rather use my means to pull strings behind the scenes Now you can play or not, but you will still see That either way children die and parents weep And this beast named war won’t have any peace In this game all odds are bleak and all lives are cheap But I don’t think ‘bout the opps ‘cause I know like me they bleed If you wanna play the Game of Thrones you better be sly Cause when you play the Game of Thrones you win or you die Know when you have to speak the truth, know when you should lie Cause when you play the Game of Thrones you win or you die Better go big, cause you won’t come home, it’s an eye for an eye Cause when you play the Game of Thrones you win or you die You got the biggest claim? Well, he has the biggest army And he’s with who I allied, so there’s no way you’ll harm me Sound the trumpets, for each of your soldiers I now got a hundred You’ll get overflooded, It’s a fact, you’re outnumbered I’m fine with swallowing my pride to not be on the side that dies Yeah this plan that I devised, conceived and designed, may be contrived But I do anything to survive, not just to stay alive, but to thrive I can see the doubt in your eyes and can feel the weakness in your person You’re countin' down the days until I finish it for certain You’re hurtin' cause you just don't know who to trust Learnin’ how to adjust to this world in which there’s nothing that’s just You get wisdom from battles, where you lose some and you win some But you got to win all and lose none when you rule a kingdom Yo, let’s go toe to toe with our wits, beat you blow for blow Before I stick you with the pointy end, I don’t trust friend or foe I don’t hold on to hopeless oaths, they’re nothing when it’s all done Sometimes you just can’t keep em both, you’ll have to break one I’m mighty with the sword and even mightier with the quill Say you’re not a killer, but I bet you will let blood spill For the win, step to me and it will be to your chagrin When you’ll be left without any kin as I wipe that grin From your stupid face, right before I put you in your place You made a mistake and now your whole House has been erased Many could have power, if only they reached out to take it The realm is a Snakepit, filled with nothing but fake shit So if you have any morals you better forsake it If you wanna play the Game of Thrones you better be sly Cause when you play the Game of Thrones you win or you die Know when you have to speak the truth, know when you should lie Cause when you play the Game of Thrones you win or you die Better go big, cause you won’t come home, it’s an eye for an eye Cause when you play the Game of Thrones you win or you die Poll Did you like this episode of BreZ MuZik? Yes Check this out too Category:Blog posts